Pie Fox
|enemies = Hard Drive, Rusty, Leroy and Psycho (formerly)|likes = His son, his friends, baking pies, helping Detective Pooch, his friendship with Carrot Bunny, pies|dislikes = Danger, the Unplug|powers = Physical Strength Regeneration|weapons = |fate = Returns home to Video Game Town to celebrate along with his friends after Hard Drive’s death}} 'Pie Fox '''is a video game character and a supporting character in the episode ''Who Murdered Harvey Flint in the Black Lion franchise. Background Pie Fox used to be the main villain of the old game called Pie Fox and Carrot Bunny. In the game, Pie Fox would steal the pies from the game's protagonist, Carrot Bunny while he's supposed to get the most pies in order to win the game. Pie Fox and Carrot Bunny were one of the most popular game in the 1980s. After game hours, Pie Fox is best friends with Carrot Bunny along with every single bunny in the game. Pie Fox had a wonderful son named Cream Fox who loved his father very much. Life in the arcade was great until the game was experiencing some technical difficulties which caused the game to break down. Pie Fox was able to escape the game before it was unplugged and destroyed along with Cream Fox and the rest of the inhabitants of the game. Pie Fox and the others thought that they were going to homeless forever but thanks to Mr. Flint building Video Game Town, they moved and lived there. Pie Fox started his life as the famous baker there along with Carrot Bunny. He then spends some father-and-son time with Cream Fox on occasions. Personality Pie Fox is truly the good guy when the arcade is closed and when it's opened he poses as a cunning, sneaky, devilish, pesky and evil villain whose primary goal was to kill Carrot Bunny and steal the pies, he had. His cunning and evil personality was similar to the fox villain that play on TV. When the arcade is closed, Pie Fox is a friendly, sweet, trusting and humble fox who is extremely kind to the bunnies in his former game. Despite him being a fox, all of the bunnies treat him with the respect and kindness he deserves. He poses as a fatherly figure towards his son, Cream Fox, whom he loves very much. Pie Fox has a strong friendship with Carrot Bunny during the after game hours. They're both master bakers who loves to bake different kinds of pastry treats. During game hours, Carrot Bunny is Pie Fox's arch-nemesis. Physical appearance Pie Fox is a tall and muscular fox. He has green eyes and a cream muzzle. Appearances Who Murdered Harvey Flint Pie Fox isn't seen until Detective Pooch, Matthew, Rebecca and Robo fled to Video Game Town to find the racers since Pooch and the others thought that they killed Cyber Cat and made an escape. Pooch and the gang met up with Pie Fox, Cream Fox, Carrot Bunny and his wife Mrs. Bunny. Matthew asked Pie Fox if he knew where the racers and he told him that they were on Item Street. Pie Fox and the others decided to join Detective Pooch on the rest of the mission to solve the murder of Harvey Flint. While they were in the alley, Pooch and the others thought that the racers were going to kill them by using their guns but it was revealed that they were saving them from Hard Drive who was responsible for the murder of Harvey Flint and Cyber Cat. Pooch and the others were fleeing from Video Game Town to capture Hard Drive but he used a canister of Unplug to destroy the bus and capture Pooch and the others. Hard Drive's plan was to destroy the arcade and Video Game Town and kill every single video game character. Along with Spencer and his video game friends, Pie Fox was scared. He was tied up along with his friends and family where they were going to be dipped in the Unplug and killed. But he was saved and after Hard Drive's death, the arcade and Video Game Town was saved. Pie Fox decided to make pies as a celebration snack as Pooch and his friends went back to Video Game Town to celebrate. The Black Lion Pie Fox will appear in the next episodes as a supporting character along with Cream Fox, Carrot Bunny and Mrs. Bunny. Category:Article of the week Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Parents Category:Chefs Category:Forest animals Category:TV Animation characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Adults Category:Businesspeople Category:Spouses Category:Wooten characters Category:American characters Category:Animated characters